Total Drama Hill
by MisoSoup1
Summary: When all the 22 contestants are stranded in the small town of Silent Hill. It's up to them, to escape. Alive.


"Welcome back to Total Drama Island!" said Chris happily. "Now I see you all are very excited to begin our next season! I assure you, it will be great." Chris said while looking at the contestants. The contestants standing there were Noah, Katie, Sadie, Tyler, Cody, Beth, Heather, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Bridgette, Courtney, Harold, LeShawna, Izzy, Justin, Eva, Ezekiel, Lindsay, DJ, Geoff and Duncan. "Now, this new season will take place on this official Chris McLean bus! You will eat, sleep, drink, urinate, argue and create drama in this bus, for seven weeks. The winner of the game will earn two million dollars! And the loser will exit to the stop of shame, and can never come back, ever!" Chris said. "Before we depart, you each will be separated into four rooms on the bus. Now, first team will be, Heather, Izzy, Noah, Tyler and Eva. Second team will be, LeShawna, Bridgette, DJ, Ezekiel and Beth. Third team will be Geoff, Lindsay, Harold, Courtney, Duncan and Gwen. And the final team will be Owen, Trent, Cody, Justin, Katie and Sadie." Chris said. "At the end of the bus is the bathroom. And at the front of the bus is the kitchen. Our first stop will take about two hours. Get comfortable!" Chris yelled.

At the first teams room, things aren't going so well. There are beds on the top and on the bottom. Noah and Heather share one, Tyler and Eva share one, and Izzy get's to sleep on a singular bed. "I can't believe I'm back for another season. This is so dumb." Heather said. "I know, right?" Izzy said. "Like, it seems that we sold our souls to Chris. Even if we're eighty years old, we'll probably end up in another lame season of this lame show." Heather said. "Just zip it, drama queen." Noah said. "I'm actually glad I'm back! I can't wait to show my actual skills, and win!" Eva yells. "Sure." Heather says sarcastically.

At the second teams room, things also are going much better. "Wow, I can't believe I'm back, eh?" Ezekiel said. "Yeah, and try not to get yourself eliminated too early." LeShawna said. DJ and Ezekiel share a bed, Bridgette and Beth share one as well, and LeShawna has her own bed. "I hope that maybe we could go to the beach in one of the challenges! I would love to hit some waves again." Bridgette said. "Same here!" DJ said.

The third teams room however, is not going well."So, who's sleeping next to who?" Gwen asked. "I'll sleep next to Duncan." Courtney said. "I'll sleep next to Geoff then." Gwen said. Which meant that Harold and Lindsay sleep next to each other. "Glad we don't have to sleep next to Harold." Courtney whispered to Duncan. "Even with Harold, it's going to be extremely hard to sleep on this crappy bus." Duncan whispered back.

The fourth teams room was probably going the best. "Eee! I can't believe we're on the same team!" Katie squealed. "With Justin!" Sadie squealed. The two of them hugged each other. "This season is going to be so much fun! I'm so ready to dominate!" Owen yelled. "I can't wait too! I love road trips!" Cody yelled. Trent and Justin were sitting down unpacking and talking to each other while everyone was yelling in excitement.

The bus has finally starting moving and everybody went to the front of the bus for lunch. "Today's lunch is a mix of pretzels, gold fish, peanuts and trail mix." Chef said. "Nice! That's basically my breakfast!" Tyler yelled. "Sit yo butt down, string bean!" Chef yelled. Tyler sat down on a chair and began to ate with his team. "So, what do you think the first challenge would be?" Noah asked. "Who knows, but whatever it is, I'll beat everyone!" Eva yelled. Everyone around her froze in fear. "It's kind of weird though." Heather said. "What's weird? Me?" Izzy said. "Yes, and something else. Has anyone noticed that there is no confessional booth? Why wouldn't there be one if this was a new season. What could Chris be up to?" Heather said. "Maybe they just didn't have the budget?" Tyler said. "Or maybe something more sinister is at foot." Noah said.

"Oh my gosh! I love pretzels!" Beth yelled. "Just shut up, and sit down!" Chef yelled. "Y-yes Chef." Beth went to sit down with her other comrades. "These seats are hurting my booty so much, I wish we had some comfortable cushions here." LeShawna complained. "Yeah, I think I'd rather sit on the ground and eat." DJ said. "Oh, I eat in the grass sometimes, eh?" Ezekiel said. "I eat on the sand sometimes." Bridgette said. "I can't wait what the first challenge is!" Beth said excitingly. "I hope I don't get eliminated first, eh?" Ezekiel said. "Then you better keep your mouth shut, prairie boy." LeShawna said.

"Wow! Look at all those trees!" Lindsay said while staring out the window. "It is pretty cool, isn't it?" Geoff said. "Yeah! I wonder if we'll have a challenge that involves trees! Like cutting down a tree, or climbing a tree, or eating a part of the tree, or even using the leaves to make a nice outfit!" Lindsay said while clapping her hands. "I'm sure that'll happen." Gwen said. Everyone started to eat in silence until Duncan dropped his fork onto the ground. "Did you see that out there?!" Duncan yelled. "What is it?" Harold asked. "T-there was some kind of weird dog creature out there, did you not see it!?" Duncan yelled. "You should probably eat, Duncan." Courtney said nervously. Duncan was shaking around nervously. "I have no idea what Duncan is talking about, but whatever it is, we should most likely be on the look out." Harold said.

Finally, team four was eating their lunch, when Cody noticed something. "Why is the outside getting more foggy? Where are we going?" Cody said. "Oh my gosh, you're right! This is really getting kind of creepy." Katie said while hugging Sadie. "I'll go ask Chris where we're going, you guys don't worry." Trent said. Everyone started to feel slightly more comfortable now. "Yo, Chris, where are we?" Trent asked. "Don't worry, we're taking a quick detour." Chris said. "Alright, that's good I guess, thanks for the feedback." Trent said. "Don't worry, everything is under c-" Chris was interrupted by the sound of an engine breaking. Everyone in the back was starting to panic. "Crap, I think the engine broke." Chris said. The two then walked back to where the other contestants were. "Don't worry everybody, we'll fix the engine in just bit, you all should just relax, okay?" Chris said. "Oh my god! We're all gonna die!" Lindsay screamed. "It's okay, you'll be okay with me." Tyler said. "Oh, you're so brave!" Lindsay said while holding hands with Tyler. "Chef will go out there and fix it up. In the mean time, you should just relax, we'll be right back." Chris said. Chef then walked out of the bus and went outside.

Everybody gathered around and try to calm each other down. "This is obviously another scheme by Chris McLean, just trying to scare us again." Heather said. "I honestly kind of agree with you on that." Gwen said. "Let's just all calm down and think for a second." Trent said. "Yeah, let's think of how we're going to die." Noah said. "Stuff it, smartass." Duncan said angrily. They all hear a scream and are frozen with fear. "What was that?!" Sadie screamed. "I think it may have been Chef." Bridgette said. "Let's go see what's wrong with him." Harold said. "I'll go with you." Owen said. The two of them walked out of the bus. "Wait a second, where's Chris?" Beth asked.

Outside was incredibly thick fog, they could barely see anything except a couple of street lights. "Where's Chef?" Owen asked. The two of them started looking around for him, even shouting for his name. They heard a scream in the distance and they ran in the direction. "In that alleyway!" Harold screamed, and they ran into the alley. Inside the alley they found a bunch of guts laid out through the area. "Oh god, that's disgusting!" Owen yelled. "Let's get out of here!" Harold yelled. The two of them ran through the fog, but they couldn't find the bus. They then heard what appeared to be a loud screeching of some sort. "What was that?" Harold said. They stared into the fog for about a minute and then, a lard featherless bird appeared out of nowhere. "RUN!" Owen yelled. The two of them started running in two different directions.

Harold kept running until he hit the front of the bus. He opened the door and started panting. "What happened? Is Chef okay? Where's Owen?" Courtney asked. Harold continued to pant incredibly and could barely talk. "Giant. Bird. Attack. Owen. Dead. Chef. Dead." Harold said. "Chef is dead? Oh shit." Duncan said. "We're screwed." Noah said.


End file.
